A tool such as a screwdriver or the like, generally, comprises a handle that has a portion which extends forwardly for rotation a single type of screw. Some screwdrivers are adapted to allow an operator to change the bit for use with different types of screws so that only one screwdriver is needed in place of many different types. These changeable screwdrivers, generally, require the operator to manually remove the bit from the screwdriver and replace it with an new one, which causes a chance that the bit may be lost or misplaced. Many times the bits are held in the handle which can be opened to allow access.
The screwdriver of the present invention can be used for screw driving bits, sockets, drill bits or other bits which have a different operation and need to be changed within the driver for different jobs.
Examples of screw drivers of this general type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,134,995 (Shaio) issued Oct. 24th, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,484 (Pao-Hsi) issued Jan. 7th, 2003 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,483 (Wannop) issued in 2003.